


Assumptions

by respoftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Fitz wanted was to get a cup of bloody tea..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

Say what you will about perpetuating the stereotype of Brits and their obsession with tea but Fitz really needed his cup of Tetley to keep him functioning and it was time for his mid-morning cuppa. He was still a little timid around the other agents on the base but needs must and he steeled himself to enter the communal kitchen where Skye, Hunter and Trip were chatting.

"Fitz!", Skye exclaimed as she bounded over to give him a hug. "We haven't seen you in days, you've been hiding yourself away......somewhere. Where have you been?" she frowned.

Fitz started to stammer out a response but Hunter interrupted with a knowing leer --"Haven't you heard the latest goss, Skye? Our little Fitz has been spending an awful lot of time with our resident mechanic, and they're not fixing cars if you know what I mean."

Skye squealed in delight as Fitz started to blush pink.

"Wh-what?", Fitz stammered. "I-I-I have no idea what you're on about. I've just come to get my cup of tea and then I'll be off." He tried to barge past Hunter to get his teabags from the cupboard.

"Really?", Trip interjected with a raised eyebrow. "That wasn't you I saw sneaking out of Mack's room this morning?".

"Oh. My. God. This may be the best news I have ever heard!". Skye was now practically vibrating, she looked so excited.

"C'mon, it's none of your -- you don't need to-- just let me get my bloody tea please", Fitz pleaded. He didn't see why this was such a big deal. Yes, he had been spending a lot of time with Mack lately and seriously, had they seen him? Who wouldn't want to climb that man like a tree? Never mind that he was also one of the most patient, sweet and kind hearted men on the planet. Granted, Fitz thought, it was a little harder to explain why Mack was into Fitz but Fitz had been thoroughly persuaded that Alphonse Mackenzie was 100% into pasty Scottish nerds.

"Wait," Skye finally stopped squealing, "how does that even work?"

"Skye, love. When a man loves another man --"

"Yes, thank you Hunter, I do know the basic mechanics of it but," she turned to look at Fitz. "You're so tiny."

"Hey!" Fitz pouted. He was not tiny, thank you very much. "I'm taller than you!"

"Yeah but I mean Mack is BUILT" she backtracked. "That can't be comfortable?".

If Fitz thought he was embarrassed before, that didn't even compare to how he felt now as Hunter and Trip started cackling.

"Ha, I'm surprised he didn't split you like a tree!" Hunter giggled. 

"Hey now!" Fitz shouted. "This is really not, not something we should be talking about".

Skye tried to school her face into a more serious expression. "Sorry, you're right Fitz." Who was she kidding? Serious face wasn't happening. "But oh, I can completely see you as a pushy bottom!" she spluttered.

Trip was too busy trying to stop from falling off his chair in mirth to put in his two pence worth which was at least one thing Fitz could be thankful for.

"Hey guys, what did I miss? What's so funny?", said Mack as he sauntered into the kitchen spying a blushing Fitz and a trio of SHIELD agents who could be channelling the hyenas from The Lion King.

Oh fantastic, Fitz thought, that's just what this situation needed. Or actually - maybe he could turn this around to his advantage?

"These three were just wondering how we manage to.. to do the.. to have sex without your big black cock breaking me", answered Fitz.

If anything, that made the three agents crack up even harder.

Mack raised an eyebrow at the smaller man. Fitz shrugged and gave him a wry smile. Mack smirked, "Well you can't blame them for being confused?", he turned to look at the others. "I mean you guys are working under the very wrong assumption that Fitz is the one who bottoms." With that bombshell he headed over to the cupboard, pulled out two mugs and asked sweetly "Were you wanting cup of tea, Turbo?"

"Yes please baby", Fitz smiled as Hunter literally had to be picked off the floor by the other two equally gobsmacked agents. "I find myself unusually tired this morning."

"Huh, imagine that?" Mack winked as he handed a mug of hot tea over to Fitz. "You wanna come and help me out with the diagnostic program for the Quinjet?"

"Yeah, let's go work on that" Fitz smiled. "See you later", he called over his shoulder to Skye, Hunter and Trip as he and Mack left the kitchen.

\-----

The kitchen was silent as the remaining members of the team looked at each other.

"Damn," Trip whistled, "white boy got game!".

Hunter continued to open and close his mouth like a fish, obviously unable to form words.

Skye shifted in her seat and then stood abruptly. "I'll be in my bunk."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I FitzMacked.


End file.
